White Flowers
by ElphabaandGlinda12
Summary: AU bassed in the 1800's during the Civil War. Galinda lives in the south during the civil war but, she's not concerned in the least about the issues around her. Or well that is until a green skined slave comes to work for her family.Please R and R thanks
1. Chapter 1

White Flowers

….

A/N This is my first multi chapter fanfic for Wicked it's also a AU.. This story is based on the Civil War. If you like this story please, please, please, reviews. Thank you

Mia

…

Chapter 1 Galinda, 1861 April 8

The carriage tips a little to the side of the road the wind blows through the carriage window and in the process the papers on my lap flutter like flower pedals to the carriage floor. Sighing I bend down and pick up the papers, I glance at the papers for the hundredth time "FIGHT FOR STATES RIGHT FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT!" My name is Galinda Upland I am 13 years old the year is 1861 and the war against the North has started only 8 days ago. Everyone feels confident that are state will be victories and that their carouse is all righteous. If people were to wonder what my option is on this war my answer would be simple "I have no option on the subject." Really this war has no interest for me I've never been concerned with politics.

After what seems to be hours the carriage finally reaches are home. The couch driver (Thompson] opens my door, I step out and Thompson closes my door with a slam. I walk towards are grand house the neighbors on their small run down porches all give me envies stairs as I walk by, and in truth why shouldn't they with my golden curls primped in a white bonnet and my small waste wrapped in emerald silk I must seem like a goddess to these poor people.

I open my eyes to my dark room. I hear the sound of a rope against skin from outside my window and a soft barely desirable whimper. Father is punishing one of the slaves again maybe the servant didn't do her job right? I don't care about the slaves but, sometimes when I wake up to the sounds of the slave's cries and the wipes on their backs. I can't say why but, in some way when I hear them cry It seems wrong in some way that I can't explain.

A/N I hope you liked the first chapter I will update soon R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

White Flowers

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you to the reviews I've received for this fic and also I wanted to say sorry for the almost two year wait! If anyone decides read this update I will be eternally grateful!**

**Ok loves so here's the deal, this fic was posted a long, long time ago. And as you can guess I am older and so [I think] my writing style has grown up a little more as well [let me know if that is not true.] I am changing my style of writing for this story from its original state, aka no more first person POV. I'm not going to edit the first chapter because I want to get on to the fun stuff that I have in mind for this story and, not waste time editing a chapter with not much plot point in the first place. **

**Thank you again! **

**Mia**

….

Chapter 2: Elphaba June 8th 1861

The air smelled sweet with the scent of flower petals, despite the usual discussing stench that is Quadling Country.

13 year old Elphaba reaches down and picks the small delicate white flowers, from the small patch of grass that is supposed to sustain plaint life. The small flowers are so beautiful, and so pure that, of Corse they clash with everything about her. And not just with her skin color but, the inside too. She's rotten no soul to speak of she's the window to the sins her parents wish they could forget. Her father [Frex] has always told her that she is rotten, sinful, and so very wicked. Her father has repeated, and chastised her with the same words for almost her entire life or more accurately since her mother [Melina] died. So that now at the age of only thirteen Elphaba believes her father's words whole heartedly.

Sighing she gently lays the pretty flowers back into their pile of half dead grass. Standing up, she turns and begins to trudge back to the hut were her father, sister, and herself live. She walks in to the small dirty little hut, and she sees her little sister [Nessarose] with her armless body propped against the wall. She's crying her face red and puffy.

"Nessa why are you crying?" Elphaba says with slight irritation

She isn't worried, this happens at least twice a day. Her sister is the beloved sibling of the family, not even their brother shell [who was a boy and, therefore had much more of a place in society then either Elphaba or Nessarose ever would.] could take Nessarose's place. And her [Elphaba] well, there isn't any place for her in her father's heart. Her sister's constant complaints get to her nerves day after day. But, of cores she doesn't say anything.

"I'm just a sort of slave to my 9 year old sister." Elphaba thinks tiredly.

Sighing heavily, she kneels down to apprize to her younger sister. She looks up at Elphaba and says

"Nanny isn't here and…. No one is paying me any attention."

Sighing she sits beside her and asks

"Ok, well what would you like to do?"

Nessa shrugs and says "I don't know you think of something."

The irritation at her sister suddenly bursts into full fledged anger. Why must she be subjected to everything she is given? Her father's words, Nanny's pity mixed with regret, and topped off with her sisters complaints! How much was she supposed to take!

"You do this every day! Why can't you leave me alone for once? You're selfish and you don't even appreciate what you have" Elphaba yells

Nessa begins to cry again and she looks up at Elphaba anger clear in her pretty brown eyes.

"I'm telling father! Then you'll be sorry!" Nessa yells

Leaning over [Nessa using one of her pathetically weak legs] kicks Elphaba in her stomach. It doesn't hurt to badly but, it surprises Elphaba none the less. The surprise turns quickly into anger and without thinking of the consequences of her actions; Elphaba brings her hand back and slaps her sister across her pale face.

Her surprise at what she has just done ripples through Elphaba's body like an electric shock. The Blue Grey of Elphaba's eyes widen in panic as she quickly reaches out for her sister but, Nessa stars yelling for father and in a panic Elphaba scrambles to her feet and without another word to her sister, Elphaba runs. She doesn't know where but, she does until she falls in a random patch of grass and when she notices the scratch on her knee she then begins to cry because she knows what she has done, and she realizes her consequences will be harsh, but, she couldn't have been more wrong about how harsh those consequences would be and, how the actions would affect her entire life.

It's later, Elphaba's awake she can't sleep. Shifting restlessly she remembers the events following her retreat from Nessa. After the incident with Nessa, Elphaba remained in the small patch of grass for a few hours trying to avoid the inedible confrontation with her father. Her father finds her though, in the small patch of grass where the few pretty white flowers bloom. She's beaten, kicked by her father, her father yelling the same words again and again. Useless, worthless, demean, sinful witch. Elphaba is left in the grass bruised and bleeding her father's last words repeating in her mind over and over again.

"You useless sinner! You dare hit your sister? You'll be sorry you ever placed a damn hand on her!"

Then later, she had limped back to the hut where they live. Relief at not seeing her father and so Elphaba makes her way to her room and tiredly, she falls asleep.

Awake now, Elphaba can hear father talking outside to someone. The walls on the hut are thin but, she can only make out a few words

"shell, I don't care, make it happen!, how much will she get us?"

Elphaba now up from her bed, started panicking what was her father saying? He had said "how much will she get us?" Did he mean money? And what did he mean get us? She felt as though she knew the answer but, she didn't want to admit it to herself but, in a way she wasn't surprised, she had suspected that her father would find away to get rid of her… eventually. Fear bubbles up into her chest, her hands shaking Elphaba feels faint. Suddenly though, she hears footsteps coming towards her room Elphaba hurries to the back of her small room trying to hide but, to no avail. The cloth that covers her door frame is suddenly pushed aside and ruff hands, my father's hands grad her shoulders and she's pulled sharply out of the back of the her room. Her father drags Elphaba harshly out of the hut, he doesn't say a word to Elphaba just continues to push her to the outside. A carriage is sitting outside it's elegant, and goody. A young man steps out from the carriage he's dark skinned, very tall and he has blue tutu's that run from his neck and into his clothes. The young man walks over to father, and addressed him. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events, we an't never have no green bean worker before." He chuckles, her father only nods motioning for the man to take my arm and he does pushing me into the carriage.

Elphaba looks out the window to see her father, and the man talk for a few more minutes than the man hands father something probity money, then the man steps into the driver's seat and he wipes the horses and we begin to depart. The shock that had been building inside of her turns to violent hurt and anger. "You bastard!" she yells tears filling her eyes. Her father looks over and then looks away from her heart broken gaze. A tear slides down my cheek, it burns like fire. The carriage continues to thud along, Elphaba feels as though she might faint and she feels sick to her stomach. The darkness and dizziness becomes to much to resist, and then Elphaba falls to the ground the darkness a curse and a relief.

**A/N Ok guys, so what do you think? Do you like it so far? Also does anyone want to Beta me? I would really appreciate it! Tell me what you think and I promise I will update soon it won't be that long of a wait this time. **

**Thank you for reading**

**R and R please! Comments = love ^-^**

**Bye for now, Mia**


End file.
